este es el fanfic de ao haru ride li ndo creo jejej veanlo sip porfa
by katymanziel
Summary: quisiera que lo disfruten en lo mas lindo que hise para todas y todos
AO HARU RIDE- AUNA PRIMAVERA AZUL BUENO BUENO AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UN FANFIC DE AO HARU RIDE CONSTA DE 4CAPITULOS O MAS NO SE PERO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS HECHO CON EL FINAL DEL MANGA

Celos

Pasaron ya 1 año me faltaria para salir del colegio pensaba una inocente futaba estoy tan feliz mañana tendre una cita con kou ya estamos 1 año y me siento super feliz amo al kou de antes y de ahora y de siempre- al dia siguiente- kou estaba esperando en el rejol del parque sankaku (su punto de encuentro como siempre n.n) futaba llegaba muy apurada hasta que lo vio

-kou!- dijo una cansada futaba al llegar al parque-uf me canse me levante tarde

-si lo suponia por que tardaste demasiado

-jejejejej y a donde iremos kou-

-mmm una sorpresa-fueron hablando de una u otra cosa al llegar aun lugar para jugar tenis

-oo kikuchi –kun me trajo una ves aquí y junto con makita y sus amigos-kou aun que sean enamorados solo no podia dejar de pensar "porque mensionas a kikuchi en los momentos asi" –mmm pero con que jugaremos –

-no vine para jugar aquí alla ay unos ricos homelets por eso te traje-

-aaaaaaa disculpa kou jejejeje- entraron al restaurant huvo una banda vio al que tocaba el bajo y se acordo que kikuchi tambien tocaba el bajo –aa kou savias que kikuchi-kun tocaba el…-kou se paro de un golpe

-me voy a casa-

-que kou pero-kou salio futaba le persiguió -kou..kou que pasa te sientes mal..-kou la miro con una tristeza y enojo y se rio con una profunda tristeza –mmkou es…-toco su mejilla pero kou se solto del agare bruscamente-

-como puedes pensar en otra persona cuando estoy contigo!... llegue a mi limite-

-kou….-kou se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo

–al dia siguiente en el colegio-

-buenos di…-kou se paro de su asiento y se fue asia afuera

-ee futaba chan –

-makita san –

-futaba que pasa parece que voz y Tanaka kun estan peleados

-no se murao san –

-tienes que qareglarlo piensa que isiste futaba chan-dijo makita "mmm que ise se recordo lo que dijo kou antes de irse"

-AHH!-grito desesperada asta contar todo a las chicas

-futaba eres tonta o te enamoraste de kikuchi kun-

-no no no no solo que me siento nerviosa junto a kou bueno ya se que kou y yo salimos pero estoy muy nerviosa prque lo amo demasiado a kou no que piense en otro-lo ultimo lo dijo con tono triste

-futaba chan debrias aclarar eso con Tanaka kun –

-lose pero me siento tonta si le digo que me ponga full tnerviosa junto a el pero no me impora lo dire!-asi futaba intento hablar de todas formas co kou pero kou solo la evitaba

-mm kou podemos ir a comer

-no tengo hambre

-e-entonces vamos a tomar aire a afuera

-esta bien-"aun asi que este enojado con yoshioka no puedo evitarla por todo el dia ..porque…me sentiria vacio" sentados en una banca

-kou sobre ayer…-kou escucho el timbre

-es hora de irnos yoshioka- se paro futaba no queria estar asi con kou se paro y lo abrazo por detrás se quedaron asi unos minutos después –yoshioka vámonos-pensamiento de kou "demonios me cuesta aserte esto yoshioka" se solto del agarre kou y se fue en la noche en casa de kou pensamiento de kou "que deberia hacer solo quiero que sea mia solo mia no de nadie mas que piense solo en mi …quiero que se toda mia …..que estoy diciendo" sono el timbre "sera yoshioka" abrio deseperadao pero era kominato

-a eres tu

-a? que esperabas a alguien mas

-nop –entraron asu casa empezaron hablar hasta que

-como va entre yoshioka y tu los vi un poco peleados

-mmmm nose

-como que nosaves

\- solo quiero que sea mia-lo dijo de una forma tan convinsente y triste

-pe-pe-pervertido O/./O-

-QUE! Kominato no pienses eso tu eres el unico pervertido aquí-

-entonces que?-kou le conto todo-aaa ya veo estas celoso

-…-

-solo admitelo kou

-bueno si lo estoy pero..si lo areglamos ahora seguira igula yoshioka y no quiero eso solo quiero que se mia …mia-

-mmm kou solo hay una solucion-

-mmmmm cual me puedes decir?-

-uff si pero nose como lo veras-

-bueno..

-kou tu y yoshioka estan en ultimo año no penasron en separarse?

-….

-algun dia yoshioka se tiene que casar y ser de alguien mas sus besos sus abrazos..-

-a que punto vas llegar

\- tu no quieres eso verdad?

-no no quiero

-quieres amaneser cada dia con ella tener hijos con ella que al llegar a casa te diga "buenos dias amor" verdad?

-si yo quiero todo eso siempre se me paso por la cabeza y solo pensarlo me entusiasmaba-

-entonces porque…no le pides matrimonio asi solo sera tuya pero no tan egoista mente amigo-

-…-"matrimonio yo pedirle la manio si seria una gran idea nos casriamos en dos meses o mejor en uno y poder amaneser con ella aun continuaria sus estudios si mañana mismo are todod esto"

-kou y que aras..-

-kominato kun ayudame con los preparativos para mañana mira quiero que…-al dia siguiente kou llamo a yoshioka llendo futaba al lugar donde quedaron penso tantas cosas "si kou quiere terminar commigo fuetodo mi culpa?" llego y vio a kou

-continuara…


End file.
